


The night of the not-dead.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 (October) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, ColdFlash Week 2018, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2018 - Day 2: Halloween.Barry's having a bad time and Cisco talks him into going to do trick or treat with Central City's kids. Then he crosses paths with someone he wasn't expecting at all.





	The night of the not-dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! :D  
> I feel the need to say again that english is not my first language, so please, be kind with me.  
> That's all, enjoy!

“Barry, it’s Halloween!” Cisco was pacing nervously. “I know you are sad because of the divorce, but you can’t stay at home moping.”  He crossed his arms. “Please, Barry, just go out and have some fun.” His friend asked. “Look, if you don’t want to go to a party it’s okay, but go out as the Flash at least and play with the kids, do some trick or treat with them.” The engineer sighed. “If there’s a problem I’ll handle it, and if I can’t I’ll ask for your help, okay? Just relax a little bit, forget about your problems for one night.”

That, in fact, was a good idea. Barry didn’t feel like partying, but to spend time with some children seemed like something he could do. They would be so happy that the hero could forget everything but these kids for a few hours.

Actually, Barry ended up having fun playing with the little boys and girls and even with some young teenagers that weren’t able to go to any party. He was having a good time and barely thought about Iris and just for that all the night was worth it.

By midnight, though, he went to a park to take a break and sat in a bank. There, he looked at the sky and watched the stars for a while.

“That’s cold, Flash.” A voice said next to him. “Leaving all those kids when they were having so much fun with you.”

Barry was startled, of course. One second he was alone and the in the next moment someone with a familiar voice was by his side. Then, he turned his head and yeah, he had recognized the voice, but he really wasn’t expecting Captain Cold to be with him. Especially because he was **_dead_**.

“What the hell?” In a blink the speedster was a few meters away from the other. “What… How… Who are you?” Barry finally asked.

“Leonard Snart.” He said while rolling his eyes. “I thought that was obvious.”

“Yeah, well, excuse me if I doubt it because last time I checked you were dead.” The hero growled. “And it wouldn’t be the first time that a meta takes someone else’s place.”

“Do you really think someone else could be as cool as me?” Barry face palmed when he heard that words and Snart smirked. “Yeah, I thought so.”

“Okay, say you are Leonard Snart.” The hero accepted. “Are you a ghost?”

“No, I’m not a ghost because to be one you need to be dead, and I never died in the first place.” Cold stood up from the bank and walked towards Barry. “I’ve been trapped in the Time Stream since I blew up the Oculus, but they let me come here to ask for help.” The thief explained. “That said, I would be glad if you could contact Ramon right now and then go on a date with me.”

The speedster tensed and looked at the other man. He didn’t know why, maybe he was trying to find a sign of Snart mocking him, or that being a joke. Maybe his brain was working too fast even for him and he was going to die in that moment, or maybe he was just tired and was imagining things.

Yeah, it was that for sure. Leonard Snart was dead and Barry was just too desperate to find something to distract him from the divorce. That was the logic answer. But then, the thief sighed.

“Look, Barry, I know what happened with Iris, I know a lot of things that I didn’t even want to know.” He said with a very serious expression. “In the Time Stream I’ve been able to see a lot of futures, and I can assure you that the best one, for both of us, is the one where we are together.” Then Leonard smirked. “I can take things slow for you when you need it, but I want to, at least, try this with you.”

For a long moment Barry didn’t say nor did anything and for a second there Snart thought that he may have broke the speedster. Luckily for both of their sakes, the CSI came to the world again and cleared his throat.

“I… I will think about it.” He mumbled. “For now we can go to STAR Labs and ask Cisco for some help.” Then the hero smiled. “If he can bring you back here you’ll let Caitlin check you and if she says that you are okay, then we’ll go to have some coffee.” He said. “Though you should talk at least to your sister and Mick.”

“Don’t worry about them, Scarlet.” Snart shook his head. “They’ll be okay even If they don’t know I’m here until we have had our coffee.”

The hero nodded and started to prepare himself to go to the Labs, but then he looked at the thief and frowned.

“Do you need a lift?” He asked a little bit confused. “Can I even touch you?”

“Go ahead, Scarlet.” Leonard smirked. “I’ll get there before you do.”

Barry snorted and shook his head.

“That would be a first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :)  
> Please, if you find a mistake in the writing tell me and I'll fix it.  
> See you! <3


End file.
